full demon
by I love RaeRedx
Summary: kyd wykkyd is going through demon change where he has to have a full demon with him thats opposite gender thats raven while she's with him will love spark between them or will robin destory her happiness once again I'm having trouble but will update soon but I still NEED HELP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own it wish I did

* * *

Mix & Mingle

Chapter 1

Ravens POV

The day started off as a normal day with starfire talking to robin, beast boy and cyborg arguing and of course myself with my tea and book or as bb would say my creepy book. When he called me that I blasted him through a wall he apologized and eventually we started hanging out more often. And boy blunder over there with the alien princess should still be in that body cast cyborg gave him for cheating on me with star unfortunately I was forced to heal him but I ignore his orders to make him mad.

Normal POV

All of a sudden the alarm went off and robin ran to the screen

"Who is it" asked cyborg "the hive five titans Go! "Robin replied

When the titans arrived at the robbery they noticed that the hive hadn't stolen anything yet.

Rob POV

I wonder why they haven't stolen anything yet "what do want jinx?" Jinx POV

"We triggered the alarm because we need something you used and then threw away because they are going to help us with someone else "

Normal POV

Titans go! Hive five eat them alive! The titans began to attack the hive but as soon as the fight started it stopped since the titans saw no kyd wykkyd

"Hey where's kyd wykkyd?" bb asked

"That's why we need one of your teammates to help us with that since kyd said only someone like him can help him so we need raven to come save kyd wykkyd before he dies because he needs to be near a female demon during his change to full demon" jinx replied

"Wait you need raven …wait Ravens a demon?!" bb asked "bb you are an idiot since everyone including the hive knew I was a demon but how does Kyd wykkyd know I'm a full demon?" raven replied

"He knows you are a full demon because … you are his mate at least that's what Kyd said" jinx said

"So it is true? Raven replied "Wait raven what's true and why do you look so shocked yet happy" asked robin

"I'm shocked because wykkyd said that I'm his girlfriend and I'm happy because he truly is my mate from my home planet" raven said

"Take me to him immediately" raven said "And quickly we must get there fast … oh wait I can transport us there c'mon lets go "and with that raven transported the hive and herself to the hive five base leaving her team in a shocked state

"What just happened? "asked as confused beast boy

* * *

Sorry if I have short chapters because I'm new to this and what's going on with Kyd wykkyd


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody I'm back so here is chapter 2 also raven might be OOC

Also thanks to Pinkie pieGummy101 for the idea for this chapter

Disclaimer: We all know who owns teen titans

* * *

Normal POV

Okay so raven had just teleported herself and the hive five back to the hive's base and of course she teleported a bag of clothes for her to wear considering she will be there for a while.

Rae POV

"Okay where is Wykkyd? " I asked the hive "He's in his room, go down the hallway turn to your left and his door is the second on the left." Jinx replied "thanks and don't worry wykkyd will be fine but he won't be able to steal for a month, that's how long a demon goes through the change but just so you k now he won't be the same after the change." I replied back

So I found wykkyd's room and let me tell you two things 1: his room is just like mine, organized, spells and books on a dark bookshelf and as bb would say creep books scattered around his bed along with jars of liquids and sand and other stuff that I have and 2: wykkyd looked awful going through the demon change but he looked kinda cute without his cowl. His muscles were bigger than bb's but smaller than cyborg's and his ears were just like bat ears. He was about medium height. I started to feel love growing so I let her.

Normal POV

"Hey wykkyd how you doin" Raven asked "I feel much better with such a cute demoness around me" Kyd replied. Of course raven blushed a bright red from his compliment even though someone else wouldn't have blushed. "So let's see, what have you been experiencing lately?" raven asked "let's see, umm stomach pain, headaches, power control failure, and a constant need to listen to lemonade songs and Justin bieber songs, too.

Raven POV

"Hahahahaha all of them are normal demon change symptoms except the last one. Did you just say that for no reason or what?" I asked "Nope I said that to get you to laugh and smile and what do you know your smile adds to your adorableness" Kyd replied.

Right now I knew I was completely red all over my face but I didn't care. "Thanks, so why did you choose me and not a cuter or nicer demoness to take care of you?" I asked "First off you are cute and secondly you are powerful adorable hot sexy and you still stand strong no matter what anyone says about you and I like a girl that is strong yet beautiful." He said

Kyd POV

She was completely silent for so long I was afraid she thought I was just saying that to make her happy but then I saw her smile and that was a true genuine smile. "You really did want me here to watch you?" she asked "Of course why wouldn't I want you here you're my demoness just like I'm your demon" I replied

Normal POV

After Kyd said that they started to lean into each other both expecting the same thing to happen. They were a few centimeters apart with Kyd looking at her gorgeous eyes and beautiful lips and raven looking at his dark red eyes and wanting to be in his strong but gentle arms and finally their lips met. Raven was thinking that he was the best guy she could ever have way better than robin while kyd was thinking she was a great kisser and way better girl to have than angel. Of course her communicator had to interrupt their kiss but raven just got up walked to her bag grabbed the yellow electronic and pressed the red button then closed it before robin could say anything.

"He's going to be mad you know?" Kyd said "I know but he has to deal with it so where were we?"raven said Then they went back to what they were doin but not without making sure Kyd had his demon potion to calm the symptoms he was having.

Little did they know on the other side of town robin was having a fury attack

* * *

Okay so just so you know it might take me some time to update but it will be worth it oh and a few things

1: Kyd can talk telepathetically but talks to raven with his real voice

2: A fury attack is a huge outrage or big tantrum

3: I need new ideas for my next chapter and I'm always open for ideas


	3. contest

Hey everybody so I know I haven't updated for a long time but I don't have time to type up a new chapter so I want anyone who wants to do this to rewrite this story I want to see multiple copies of this story and then I will read all of them and the one that's the best I will write a story for them with any teen titans couple they choose so start typing

Deadline: May 27 it's very late because I'm moving soon and I'm not sure if I will have computer access so yea May 27 is when you can submit your story


	4. chapter 3

Hey so I know I haven't written for a while but before I move I decided to give you chapter 3 enjoy! Also anything not in quotation marks is thoughts.

* * *

_Titans are all in the common room_

Robin POV

How could she betray us like that? How could she betray me I'm her leader and her lover "I said aloud

"But friend robin I thought it was me you loved" starfire replied "yeah dude you cheated on raven with starfire and now you're saying raven's yours. You must be expecting me to kick your ass again" cyborg threatened "Well would you rather have Kyd wykkyd as her boyfriend or me?" I asked. I was 100 percent sure that they would say me instead of Kyd wykkyd. "Kyd wykkyd because he wouldn't cheat on her like you did" cyborg replied "he wouldn't break her heart like you did I mean even I wouldn't have done that" bb replied "enemy Kyd wykkyd is better because you don't really love her you're just jealous that she has someone else" starfire replied "fine whatever none of you care about her. I'm going to go find her and she will be happy to see me I can only imagine the torture she's going through" robin said leaving the common room and going to the garage.

Normal POV

Robin got on his bike and looked up raven's communicator coordinates. He then rode off leaving the team thinking of ways to kick his too-timing spiky-haired little scrawny ass.

* * *

_Back to raven and wykkyd_

Raven POV

"Okay well your symptoms seem to be at bay and you seem to be getting better." I said to Kyd. "Well when you have a beautiful nurse taking care of you feel better really quick." Kyd said making raven blush. "Okay so where were we" I asked with a little bit of flirting in my voice

**(This happens at the same time as the next paragraph)**

Robin POV

Man how is it that we haven't figured out where their secret hideout is. I mean seriously they live at slade's abandoned warehouse.** (Slade is gone btw)** so I arrive there and I see that mammoth is outside looking around for some reason. I take out my bo staff and get ready to attack in 3…2…1…and wham! I get knocked down by a hex from jinx.

Normal POV

"Hey there boy blunder you came to get your little birdie girl" jinx asked

_"I can hear you jinx "raven sent to jinx's mind. "Fine I won't call you that but just so you know we will keep him busy and away from Kyd so watch over Kyd" jinx replied back _"so chuckles where were we" jinx replied "shut up and get ready to fight jinx you're going down first" robin replied. "Just for that I'm going to make this quick and painful for saying that so c'mon bird boy bring it." Jinx yelled.

Robin came at jinx and launched a birdarang at her but she just put up a shield and made it bounce back to robin. Robin did not expect it to come back and was not prepared so he bent back so it wouldn't hurt him. It cut right down the middle of his mask and when he came back up it fell apart. His blue eyes showed but jinx wasn't fazed she preferred green eyes anyway.

"Hahahahahahahaha that's the best you got well now it's my turn." Jinx replied she sent a hex his way which he avoided but had sent another hex to him that was twice as powerful as the first one. " now to try my new trick " jinx said

She ran at robin, flipped over him and launched a hex at him. He avoided it "that's you're new trick' robin asked "nope this is" she replied. Suddenly he saw jinx moving her hands in all different directions until robin realized that she was waterbending(might seem lame but I don't care) and that he was trapped in a ball of ice that kept getting closer to him.

"What you going to do now bird boy" jinx asked

* * *

So here's chapter three not very long but I'm running out of ideas I know some people keep giving me ideas but I need something very exciting and something full of fights so PM me ideas and I will see if I like any of them but the contest will still go on so start the typing!


	5. still not an update

Not an update but a message.

Hey everyone okay so I know I need to update but I have a lot going on tomorrow I play at the miracles and tomorrow is my spring concert so don't expect fast updates but possibly expect one soon


	6. Chapter 4

Hey everybody so here is chapter 4

Robin's POV

Man how in the world am I suppose to get out of here "how is it that you're able to waterbend jinx" I asked "well I technically was born a waterbender but I had a lot of bad luck when I was little so I worked on using bad luck as a power and it worked. And you're never going to defeat us" Jinx replied "we'll see about that" I said

Normal POV

Suddenly robin pulled out a flaming red whistle with flames covering it and blew it. Then a hologram of hotspot appeared from the whistle and blasted the ice with his flames until was gone. "Now let's change the game shall we" robin said he took out his grappling hook shot it at mammoth who caught it "ha that the best you can do" mammoth asked "nope watch "robin replied he ran at mammoth and used his grappling hook line to tie the string to mammoth's hands then tied another hook to it and shot it at a speeding police car "bye bye "robin said and mammoth was being dragged along with seemore and gizmo since he grabbed them hoping to stop himself. "Looks like it is just you and me jinxy winxy" robin said using a nickname that he knew she hated. "Have you forgotten that I control water Robbie wobbie poo" jinx replied "no one calls me that" robin replied "but I just did Robbie poo" jinx replied**. **robin then took out three birdarangs two regular and a special one, he threw the first two at her and both missed she ran at him and was about to flip over him when he launched the birdarang at her. It hit her and then she changed. She no longer was jinx but she was... Selena Gomez! "Why Selena Gomez... Couldn't you have chosen someone else who I at least like" jinx asked but by then robin was gone.

Back to raven and wykkyd

Raven POV

"So let's see you have had the meds for today and now it is time for a shot" I replied "why a shot" Kyd asked "well… male demons that go through the change often deal with a weird symptom so they created a shot that prevents the symptom." I replied trying hard to hold back a laugh "what's it call" he asked "my little pony symptom" I replied laughing not able to hold back my laughter. "WHAT!"Kyd yelled and at that moment robin burst through the door "robin what are you doing here" I asked trying to control my anger  
"I'm here to….

Ohhh I'm evil left you hanging but sorry it is still so short but I'm moving in four days please I would like some people to enter the contest whoever wins will get to decide what happens next and who raven should be with in my next story


End file.
